Tomorrow and Forever
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Sharing Spock's Consciousness has unexpected effects on Spock and Christine.


  
  
Title: Tomorrow and Forever  
Author: Ronda Sexton  
Series: TOS  
Code: Spock/Chapel  
Rating: PG13  
Part: 1/1  
Archive: ASC, ACSEM, BLTS, and Spock and Christine List  
  
  
Only moments after Sargon and Thalassa's departure, Christine suddenly  
felt light-headed. She swayed, and as her world faded to black, she  
crumpled to the deck.  
  
Dr. McCoy was at her side immediately, while at the same time,  
Lieutenant Uhura was calling for orderlies to bring a stretcher to the  
bridge.  
  
Christine came to in sickbay. She was confused momentarily, and her  
last memory was Thalassa and Sargon's departure.  
  
Dr. McCoy came into view. "That was quite a scare you gave us,  
Christine. How do you feel?"  
  
"A little dizzy. What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted on the bridge. I could not find anything wrong with you,  
except some elevation of certain brain chemicals. That could be  
attributed to what happened to you," he explained. "As soon as your  
dizziness passes, you may return to your quarters. I want you to rest.  
You are off duty for the next twenty-four hours."  
  
She nodded her head and closed her eyes, willing the dizziness to go  
away.  
  
Four days later, Christine was preparing a report for a briefing. She  
winced as a pain lanced through her head. She had not mentioned these  
pains to Dr. McCoy, nor had she mentioned her other symptoms. She had  
been very nervous and restless. It felt as if a part of her were  
missing. There was no way to explain this to Dr. McCoy with him  
assuming she was imagining these things since Spock's consciousness had  
been instilled in her. She knew it wasn't her imagination, but doubted  
that anyone else would believe her. After privately checking herself  
over, she discovered the same brain chemicals were still elevated. She  
decided it was safe to assume she was still reacting the melds Henoch  
had forced on her, as well as Spock's consciousness being instilled in  
her with little preparation beforehand.  
  
Sighing, Christine left for the meeting, hoping no pains would strike  
during her presentation. This would also be the first time she had   
seen Spock since sharing consciousness with him that day. She was not  
looking forward to this meeting. She knew she'd made a fool of herself  
on the bridge that day prior to fainting and had been successful in  
avoiding him until now.  
  
Quietly taking her seat, she stared around the room. She hated making  
presentations, but in this case, her expertise in biochemical research  
had enabled her to develop a successful vaccine for Antarian Bacterial  
Encephalitis. Too bad her expertise had not been able to cure her own  
annoying symptoms. As her gaze landed on Spock, disquieting emotions  
rampaged through her soul. She quickly looked away.  
  
Spock noted the confused expression that crossed her face as their eyes  
met. He theorized that perhaps she was still suffering the after  
effects of his consciousness being instilled into her. He had been  
spending quite a bit of time in unsuccessful meditation in an effort to  
settle himself after that incident. He had not approached Dr. McCoy  
about the issue. He did not wish to be the unwilling recipient of the  
good Doctor's teasing.  
  
Kirk called the meeting to order. As she sat through the   
preliminaries, pains began to lance through her head in rapid succession. Emotions  
boiled within her. It took ever ounce of control she possessed not to  
bolt and run out of the room.  
  
Finally, he part of the meeting came. She stood up and activated the  
viewscreen on the wall. Just as she started to speak, the pains grew   
so intense that she doubled over, gasping in pain.  
  
Dr. McCoy and Spock rushed to her side. Spock was beginning to suspect  
exactly what her problem was because he was experiencing similar  
symptoms.  
  
Later, in sickbay, Spock very candidly discussed his suspicions with   
Dr. McCoy and Christine. He carefully explained his theory of the nature   
of the symptoms both he and Christine were experiencing.  
  
"I believe it is the Son-la-lee-kah," he said quietly.  
  
They stared at him in confusion. Neither of them was familiar with the  
Vulcan term.  
  
"Can you enlighten us on exactly what that means, Mr. Spock?" asked Dr.  
McCoy.  
  
"Son-la-lee-kah is a term that means an incomplete or partial bonding.  
The symptoms Miss Chapel and I are experiencing are consistent with the  
indicators for the condition," explained Spock.  
  
Christine frowned. This did not bode well for either of them. "So how  
do we confirm this, Mr. Spock?"  
  
"A Vulcan healer must meld with us simultaneously. He will then  
ascertain whether or not that is the problem," answered Spock.  
  
Christine found herself growing uneasy. She sensed that this was more  
complicated than Spock was indicating. The medication Dr. McCoy had  
given her had eased the pains, but done nothing for her increasing  
anxiety levels.  
  
"If the problem turns out to be Son-la-lee-kah, what will be done to  
cure us?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could.  
  
"There are many factors involved," began Spock. "The Healer can assist  
in dissolving the partial bond in most cases. However, in 25.473% of  
the cases, it can't be dissolved."  
  
"Why not?" asked Christine.  
  
"It depends on a person's brain chemistry," he answered. "If the   
Healer is unable to dissolve the bond, the man and woman must bond fully."  
  
Christine stared at Spock in shock. "What happens if they don't wish   
to bond?" She knew Spock did not want her. She certainly did not want   
him under these circumstances. Only if he chose to be with her of his own  
free will did she want to be with him.  
  
Spock shook his head. "They must become bondmates, or madness followed  
by death is inevitable."  
  
Christine paled visibly, and Dr. McCoy placed a comforting hand over   
her own. "We can be to Vulcan in four days. Will that be soon enough?" he  
asked.  
  
"It will suffice," replied Spock.  
  
"I'll inform the Captain," Dr. McCoy said as he rose from his seat.  
  
Christine started to rise from her chair as well, intending to return   
to her quarters and rest.  
  
"Miss Chapel, I would like to speak of this further with you," stated  
Spock.  
  
She sat back down, resting her head on one hand, so that her face was  
partially obscured. Right now, she wanted to be anywhere but here.  
Since Spock outranked her, she had little choice in the matter.  
  
"I must inform you that upon review of Dr. McCoy's testing data, it is  
highly probable that we will be forced to complete the bond." Spock's  
voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Christine felt trapped. She had loved him for so long. She had longed  
for a relationship with him, but not like this. She did not want it  
forced upon them. She wanted to be a relationship of their choosing.  
"I see," she said.  
  
Spock was caught off guard by Christine's obvious distress. He knew   
she cared deeply for him. He had not anticipated her reacting in this  
manner.  
  
"Very well, there will be time enough to worry about that after the  
healer examines us," stated Christine in as steady of a tone as she  
could muster. "If you will excuse me, I need to go back to my   
quarters and rest now." She quietly rose and hurried out of the room.  
  
Knowing his parents needed to be informed, Spock returned to his  
quarters and established contact with them. After the formal   
greetings, Spock carefully explained what had transpired.  
  
After hearing Spock's report, Sarek nodded gravely. "I concur with   
your theory, my son. Sanel will be able to verify it and determine whether  
or not the bond may be dissolved or if it must be completed."  
  
"Spock, how does Christine feel about this?" asked Amanda gently.  
  
"She is distressed," stated Spock.  
  
"That is understandable, Spock," began Amanda. "It had to be a huge  
shock to her."  
  
"Mother, Miss Chapel has long desired a relationship with me. Now that  
it appears to be a possibility based on the current data, suddenly the  
idea is not nearly as appealing to her. It is highly illogical."  
  
Sarek glanced thoughtfully at his wife for a few moments. "Spock," he  
began. "Consider how you have treated Miss Chapel in the past. I  
observed your interactions with her while we were confined in sickbay  
during the trip to the Babel conference. Your treatment of her was  
completely devoid of any warmth or appreciation for her care. She may  
assume a bonding with you will merely be a continuation of the same."  
  
"No Vulcan would treat his bondmate in such a fashion, father."  
  
"Spock, she is not Vulcan. She does not fully understand the nature of  
the bond. You must speak with her and explain the bondmate  
relationship," instructed Sarek.  
  
"I shall endeavor to do so, father," replied Spock.  
  
Suddenly the console beeped, informing his time was up.  
  
"I must take my leave of you now, mother and father. Live long, and  
prosper."  
  
"Live, Long, and Prosper, my son," they answered. Then the screen  
darkened.  
  
Spock decided it would be best to allow Christine several hours to rest  
before attempting to explain the bondmate relationship to her. He   
would use that time to meditate in an effort to balance himself prior to the  
discussion.  
  
Four hours later, Christine warily admitted Spock to her quarters. She  
was still in shock at the possibility of being bonded for life to a man  
who did not love her.  
  
After they had both sat down, Spock began carefully explaining the  
bondmate relationship using his parents as an example.  
  
When he finished, he took her hand in his. "You will not lack for that  
which you need, Christine."  
  
She nodded, not sure how to respond to him.  
  
Four days later, they arrived at Vulcan. Sanel was able to see them  
immediately. He initiated a meld with them. So gentle was the touch   
of his mind that Christine's fears brought on by Henoch's forced melds  
faded away.  
  
After a time, he withdrew from their minds. Without saying a word to  
either of them, he called up the data Dr. McCoy had been gathering on  
them. Then, he turned to face them.  
  
"It is indeed Son-la-lee-kah. Based on all available data it is  
imperative for the two of you to bond as soon as possible. To do  
otherwise will result in madness and death within a week.  
  
They nodded in understanding. Christine felt the world crashing down  
around her. She would be bonded to Spock, or they both would die. She  
felt trapped by circumstance, but she could not allow Spock to die, nor  
did she want to die either.  
  
"I would further advise you to bond now, so that I may assist you if  
necessary."  
  
Spock looked at Christine. She knew she had no alternative, so she  
nodded her assent. He turned back to Sanel. "We will do so."  
  
They both placed their hands in position and began speaking the words   
of the ritual.  
  
"Christine, parted from me, yet never parted. Never and always   
touching and touched. Be Thou one with me."  
  
"Spock, parted from me, yet never parted. Never and always touching   
and touched. I am one with thee."  
  
Spock delved deeply into her mind to form a strong and complete bond.  
After they withdrew from the bonding meld, Sanel touched their minds  
again to verify the bonding.  
  
Following a brief visit to Spock's parents, they beamed back aboard the  
ship. Christine tried to ignore the curious stares that followed them.  
There was too much to be accomplished today to be concerned with nosy  
crew members. All of her belongings had to be packed and moved to  
Spock's quarters. Kirk had made a general announcement about their  
bonding earlier. Christine was not certain she was ready to share  
quarters with Spock, but not doing so would see the entire ship abuzz  
with gossip. This was all so sudden. She wondered how she could live  
for the rest of her life with a man who did not love or care for her.  
  
When her possessions were unpacked in Spock's quarters, she sat   
uneasily on the sofa, not exactly sure what to expect next. She had long   
dreamed of being Spock's wife. However, her dreams had become a real life  
nightmare. Either they could fully bond with each other or go insane  
and die. Why did it have to be this way?  
  
Spock sat near her on the sofa and handed her a package that had been  
carefully wrapped.  
  
"It is traditional for the man to give a gift to his bondmate when the  
bonding occurs between adults."  
  
She took the gift and opened it carefully. Inside the box, she found   
an elegant white gown of pure silk. She stared at the gown, then at  
Spock. She was uncertain what to think. Did Spock intend for them to  
engage in intimacies, or had he merely selected this gift as a random  
choice.  
  
"I selected blue because it is an ascetically pleasing color on you,"  
commented Spock. He closely observed her, gauging her reaction. He  
knew she was unhappy that fate had forced this relationship upon them.  
He was trying to make her comfortable with the situation. He could not  
understand why after desiring a relationship with him that now she did  
not want to be his bondmate.  
  
"Thank you, Spock," she said softly.  
  
He sensed her uncertainty through their bond and decided that a change  
of subject was in order. "We should eat our evening meal now. Would  
you prefer to eat here or in the mess hall?" asked Spock.  
  
Christine wanted to avoid prying eyes as long as possible. She had   
been subjected to them enough today. "I prefer to eat here," she answered.  
  
"Very well," began Spock. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. I'll eat whatever you  
order from the food slot."  
  
Spock got trays for both of them. He watched as Christine ate her meal  
in silence. He did not know what to do. She was very unhappy. He  
sincerely hoped that engaging in intimacies tonight would assure her  
that he could meet her needs.  
  
When she finished her meal, she carried the tray back to the food slot  
and pressed the recycle button. She turned to find Spock behind her.  
He slid his tray into the slot, recycled it, and placed a hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
"It would please me if you wore the gown to bed tonight," said Spock.  
  
Christine felt his desire through their bond. She nodded and moved so  
that his hand was no longer on her shoulder. Legally, there were  
husband and wife. Sex was a normal part of married life. It appeared  
that Spock intended for them to be sexually active. She could not   
bring herself to think of it as making love. To her, that implied that the  
couple engaged in the act out of love, not duty. Right now, she felt  
absolutely nothing for Spock. She also knew he felt nothing for her.  
Their marriage was not one of love, it was a marriage for survival.  
There were trapped in a loveless marriage.  
  
Slowly she retrieved the gown from the couch. Spock watched as she  
entered the bathroom, gown in hand. He assumed she intended to change  
and began to prepare himself for bed as well.  
  
Christine stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The blue gown   
clung to her body revealing every soft curve. She was nervous, but it did   
not make sense. She was certainly not a virgin. Neither was Spock for   
that matter. She resolved to do her "duty" as Spock's wife. Sighing, she  
walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Spock watched as she walked out. The sight of her in the clinging blue  
gown aroused his passions. He held out his right hand, extending his  
first two fingers in the Vulcan fashion.  
  
She walked slowly over to him, her eyes locked on his. When she   
reached him, she placed her fingers on his. The bond link opened fully and she  
felt his passion and desire wash over her. It ignited a fire within  
her. He moved his fingers to caress over her hand and then back to her  
fingers again. He stared at her, his eyes smoldering. His gaze urged  
her to copy his caress. She complied, feeling desire burning   
throughout her being.  
  
She was amazed that such a simple touch could arouse her with such  
passion. They continued for several more rounds, then Spock allowed   
his fingers to trail up her arm. She felt as if they were on fire and  
leaving trails of flame up her arm. He continued across her shoulder  
and up her neck to her chin. He lifted her face to his and tenderly  
kissed her. As his hot tongue probed her mouth the bond link opened  
even more. She wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to his   
will.  
  
Later, laying in Spock's possessive embrace as he slept beside her, she  
considered the intimacies they had just indulged in. Spock was a  
fantastic lover. Her intense orgasm had rocked her entire body. She  
had never experienced one that powerful. If she had to be in a   
loveless marriage, great sex would be some compensation. She was tired,   
so she succumbed to the sleepiness.  
  
Days passed, and the gossip finally began to die down. The only gossip  
that continued marginally was centered on the fact that Christine   
seemed incredibly unhappy for someone who had married the man of her   
dreams.  
  
"Christine, I would like to talk with you. Come into my office   
please," said Dr. McCoy. Nodding, she followed him inside and sat   
down.  
  
"How are things going?" he asked gently.  
  
Christine sighed, "It's so strange, for such a long time, I wanted a  
relationship with Spock. It certainly did not happen the way I dreamed  
it would." Unshed tears glittered in her eyes. "I can't seem to feel  
anything for him. The only time I feel connected to him is when we   
have sex," she confessed.  
  
"How does Spock feel about the relationship?" asked Dr. McCoy.  
  
"He....he....I don't really know if he feels anything for me. He  
didn't have much of a choice in bonding with me." She shook her head.  
"I never wanted him this way. I wanted him to be with me by his  
choice. Instead we had to bond or die. Not a lot of choice in that."  
  
"Christine, give him time. T'Pring's betrayal and rejection was hard   
on him. Harder than he will ever be willing to admit." He noticed that   
it was time for shift change. "Well, you're off duty now, so I won't keep  
you any longer. Hang in there."  
  
"Thanks, Leonard," she whispered softly as she left his office to   
return to the quarters she now shared with Spock.  
  
When she entered, Spock turned from tending the fire pot. He offered  
her the two finger gesture which she returned. Her on going sorrow  
troubled him. He was uncertain what to do. Would she reject him at   
his next Pon Farr as T'Pring had. He quickly banished the negative   
thoughts from his mind. As was his custom, after holding the two finger touch  
for a few moments, he gently kissed her.  
  
Christine withdrew and prepared to go to the mess hall for dinner.  
  
Time passed, and Christine and Spock's relationship continued in its  
status quo for the most part. Their sex life was still great, and when  
they were locked in passion filled encounters, she was beginning to   
feel emotions she thought were long dead thawing. Spock sensed this as   
well, but outside of their physical encounters, they were still very much  
withdrawn from each other.  
  
Today, they were involved in assisting a colony world that had  
experienced a severe earthquake. Christine had been assigned to work   
in a hospital in one of the hardest hit areas. Spock felt uneasy about   
her being planetside. There was no logical reason for him to feel in such  
a manner. However, he could not resolve the feelings no matter how   
hard he tried.  
  
Down on the surface of Datalas Prime, Christine worked feverishly  
treating patients who had been injured in the latest after shocks.  
Suddenly the floor began to buck under her feet as the ground shook  
violently. As the walls collapsed around her, her last conscious  
thought was *I love you, Spock,* then darkness consumed her.  
  
In sickbay, Dr. McCoy stood next to Spock as he gazed at her battered,  
broken body.  
  
"I've done all I can, Spock," he said. "We can only wait and see what  
happens."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help her?" asked Spock.  
  
Dr. McCoy looked at Spock. He knew his friend well enough to see the  
pain in his eyes. "Try talking to her, Spock. Coma patients can  
sometimes hear."  
  
Spock sat in the bedside chair as Dr. McCoy walked out of the small ICU  
cubicle. He picked up her hand and held it in both of his. He could  
not believe that he might lose her. He was going to do everything in  
his power to prevent that from happening.  
  
"Christine," he murmured huskily. He stared down at her body that was  
so pale and still. "Christine, I....I need you so much...."  
Words failed him, and he sat holding her hand.  
  
When Dr. McCoy checked later, Spock was still clinging to her hand. He  
looked at the monitors her condition remained unchanged.  
  
Spock looked at him, the question in his mind easy to read on his face.  
  
"There's no change, Spock. I'm sorry." he said gravely.  
  
  
"May I try to reach her through our bond?" asked Spock.  
  
Dr. McCoy nodded, "You can try. You may be able to reach her."  
Spock released her hand and immediately place his hands in the proper  
position on her face. Dr. McCoy left quietly to give him privacy as he  
attempted to reach his bondmate.  
  
Sitting in his office, Dr. McCoy realized that Spock was taking this  
very hard. He wondered if this would ultimately change their  
relationship if Christine pulled through. Her depressed state prior to  
suffering the massive injuries could make her less willing to fight to  
recover.  
  
If Spock touched her mind and let her see how much he cared, it could  
make a huge difference.  
  
Spock delved into her mind, searching for her. At last he touched upon  
her consciousness. //Christine?// There was no response.   
//Christine, please, I...I...// Spock's thoughts faltered, and he sensed her  
beginning to slip away. In desperation, he call to her again.  
//Christine, my T'hy'la//  
  
//Spock?//  
  
He sensed her uncertainty. //Yes, it is me, T'hy'la.// Slowly he  
dropped his shielding letting warm loving feelings flow freely.  
  
//I love you too, Spock.// Then her consciousness flickered and faded.  
  
Spock tried to reestablish the meld to no avail. He carefully examined  
the monitors. The readings had changed. He quickly summoned Dr.   
McCoy.  
  
When he saw the monitors, he smiled. "Well, it seems reaching out via  
your bond has had some positive effect on her condition. These   
readings have improved." He looked at Spock. "You need to get some rest."  
  
"I prefer to stay here with Christine," answered Spock firmly.  
  
"I understand, Spock." He quietly left the cubicle.  
  
The next morning, Christine's vital signs had improved even more.  
Captain Kirk, after hearing Dr. McCoy's report, relieved Spock of duty  
so he could sit with her.  
  
By noon, her vital signs had stabilized, and she was showing signs that  
she was coming out of the coma. Late that afternoon, she came to with  
an awareness of someone holding her hand. Her eyes focused on the  
person holding her hand.  
  
"Spock?"  
  
"Yes, I am here. How do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible....I hurt everywhere. What happened?"  
  
Spock tightened his grip on her hand. "What do you remember?"  
  
"I was on the planet working in the Emergency ward. Everything started  
shaking.....was there another after shock?"  
  
"Yes, and you were badly injured when the walls collapsed on you. I  
almost lost you," Spock said solemnly. "Dr. McCoy allowed me to try to  
reach you through our bond."  
  
"I remember....you.....you called me T'hy'la." whispered  
Christine.  
  
"Yes, I did call you T'hy'la. Faced with the prospect of losing you, I  
discovered just how much you mean to me. I regret that our first   
months as bondmates were so difficult."  
  
Christine slowly extended her right hand to Spock in the Vulcan  
fashion. He responded immediately. Love and understanding flowed  
freely through their bond.  
  
It was a week before Christine was well enough to be discharged from  
sickbay. During that time she and Spock grew closer and closer.  
  
A week after her release, the doctor pronounced her well enough to  
resume intimacies. That night they made love to each other. It was so  
much more than the sex they had been having prior to her life  
threatening injuries. Love flowed through their bond and each touch   
and caress seemed to be enhanced by that love. All the barriers were gone.  
They would be gone tomorrow and forever. They were one.  



End file.
